


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - No Band, Bottom Lee Seokmin | DK, Celebrity Crush, Dom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Famous Minghao, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Idol Minghao, Idol/Fan, Lee Seokmin | DK-centric, M/M, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Seokmin, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8, Work In Progress, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric, idol x fan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 7





	Untitled

**3:24 PM**

"Are you excited for the concert tonight hyung?"Chan asked and despite the childlike question,Minghao couldn't help but smile at the maknae.

"Same as usual Channie-ah."He replied."Just want to hurry up and get up on stage already."


End file.
